His Heart
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Fang was only five when he was kidnapped. For years he has been forced to do things that no kid should ever go through. On the days he's allowed to roam free he doesn't know how to act, so when he meets Max and the gang he just wants them to leave him alone. But Max wants to know more about this silent, sad eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I haven't really done any great writing lately, but Im optimistic about this one! I got part of the idea from a book I read so I suppose part of the plot is not really mine. Ah well. If you like this just send me a little notice one way or another so I don't get sad! And always remember to enjoy!

**Me no own Maximum Ride so don't even ask. **

* * *

The young boy sniffled. His small arms wrapped around his frail body, long piano fingers tightly clenching his shoulders. Shivers wracked the boy's tiny frame, causing him to tremble like a leaf in a storm. Ice had already frozen the tips of the six year olds raven hair. Snot ran down the poor boys face despite all efforts in wiping it away with a freezing arm. Tears pricked at the sides of the boys eyes but he refused to let them fall, fearing that the frigid cold would freeze any rouge tears to his numb cheeks.

In the year he has lived with the man, the boy had been sent to the freezer seven times. All seven times he thought he was going to die.

The boy let out a shaky breath, the air turning white from the cold. How long had he been locked up in here? This particular freezer was generally used for vegetables. Bags of frozen greens were stacked up all around him. He blinked, only for the ice on his eyelids to stick to his numb face. Whining, he unwrapped his arms from his body and quickly wiped his eyes. The icy hairs finally let him reopen his eyes. He opened his eyes wide, showing off his dark irises, before letting his eye lids droop.

A large yawn took over the boy's body, revealing that a couple of his teeth were missing. When he had lost that first baby tooth he had been so excited, asking the man if the tooth fairy would come.

"There is no such thing as the Tooth Fairy, you fool! Do you also believe in Santy Clause? No one would want to give anything to someone as worthless as you!"

Now, at the age of 17, Fang wondered how he had ever believed in anything so happy. He grabbed the dirty blankets and pulled them off his naked form. Behind him the man shifted, a large arm moving to wrap around his naked waist. Freezing, Fang didn't dare move a muscle, not even to breathe. He couldn't keep a grimace off his face as fat fingers felt all around his body before the arm retreated back to its original owner.

Taking the opening, Fang silently crept off the bed. He padded over to the bedroom door in his bare feet, not bothering to look back at the naked man lying face up on the bed. Quietly, he slipped into his room and put on the first clothes he could find. The black t-shirt with a purple skull was almost completely hidden by the black zip up hoody he put on over it. His dark blue boot cut jeans were much too big and he was forced to put on a studded belt. He added some dark red chains to the pants pockets for extra effect.

Fang let his eyes wander around the room. His gaze landed on the bed that was shoved into the corner of the room. He did not understand why he had a bed at all. The man never let him use it, preferring that he slept in bed with him every night. Not only was that awkward in itself, but the man had particular…preferences. If you could put it that way. The pain from the horrible act never really went away, but after the first initial times he had learned to stop screaming. The man didn't like those noises. He liked to think he was pleasured by the acts, that he actually _liked _it. It hadn't taken him long to learn.

Forcing the dreadful memories to the deepest crevasses of his mind, Fang thought of the multiple things he wished to do today. First things first.

Food.

Spinning on his heel, he sauntered out of his room. Walking into the kitchen, he hummed a random tune to himself. The kitchen looked exactly how you would imagine a cheap, two bedroom apartment's kitchen to look like. The jet black stove had dozens of rust stains all over its surface, the counter tops were actually pretty nice; clean but a little warn down, the old sink made creaking noises whenever it was turned on.

Fang opened the up the white fridge at took a quick peek inside.

_Hey, the man went shopping!_

Suddenly very excited, he started to rummage through all the food that was stocked up in the fridge. Shoving aside the milk and eggs, he looked around for the cinnamon rolls that he knew the man got every time he brought back food. Finally finding his favorite breakfast, he reached out to grab it but stopped when something caught his eye. Pulling his head out of the fridge, Fang started at the glorious, amazing piece of beauty that sat on the table.

A large vanilla cake with hunks of chocolate frosting.

"Well, don't mind if I do."

Strutting over to the scrumptious looking dessert, he grabbed a knife out of the knife rack and, unable to restrain himself, he popped off the plastic cover and cut a large, triangular piece out of the cake. Squirming in unrestrained excitement, he chucked the knife into the sink and quickly plopped the slice onto a plate. Pleased with himself, Fang scurried into the living room and sank down on the light purple couch. Shoving his hand in between the cushions, he began fishing for the remote.

Find his lost comrade, he pressed the play button and watched as the small TV screen flickered to life just in time for him to hear a loud creak come from the other room.

_Oh great, Boogies up._

Fang remembered a time when he had a real name, a real family, real friends, and he was a real boy. He remembered that every Halloween his father would tell him the same old story, but, even so, it had the same effect on his every year.

"_Have you been a good boy, son? Cause if you haven't then do you know what will happen?"_

Every year he would say no.

"_The Boogeyman will come. After you have collected all of your Halloween candy, and watched all of your scary movies, once you have curled up in bed, as snug as a bug, he will come. He will crawl out from under your bed, his dark beady eyes will search deep into your soul, his long, dead fingers will reach out for you and he will snatch you away, never to be seen again. Now, you don't want that to happen to you, now do you son?" _

Once again he would say no.

Then, one Halloween night, after he had eaten his designated five pieces of candy and had curled up into his bed, the Boogeyman came. Of course, now he knew that the Boogeyman that his father had been talking about didn't exist, but the one that he had found was much too real.

Sighing softly to himself, he grabbed his slice of cake with bare hands and bit out a big chunk.

_Even the center has chocolate frosting!_

He had to say, he was very happy about his discovery. Shoving another mouthful of cake into his waiting mouth, Fang flicked his eyes up to the TV. This television only showed cartoons and baby shows, not that he cared. Having these things as the only form of TV entertainment for his whole life he simply never grew out of it. It was also nice that he had some way to learn, seeing as he wasn't allowed to go to school and there was no way Boogey was gonna teach him anything.

"Really? Cake for Breakfast? Can't you eat something healthy?" Boogey asked in his gruff smoker's voice as he walked into the room.

"I'll have a salad later."

The man scoffed, "Salads women's food. You need man food."

"I like salad." Fang responded, never taking his eyes off the TV which was showing a rerun of Blues Clues.

Boogey let out a soft grunt and dragged his large frame into the kitchen, most likely to make a cup of coffee and make his own breakfast. Forcing the last of the cake into his mouth, Fang dusted crumbs off his hands and stood. Padding into the kitchen, he turned on the creaky old sink and washed off his plate. After scrubbing the plate thoroughly, he dried it off and put it back in the cabinet.

"Boy!" The man's voice barked right next to his ear.

Jumping about a foot in the air, and after letting out a rather unmanly squeal, Fang spun around and let his gaze drop to the ground, too afraid to look the man in the eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you, Boy!" The man snapped.

Flinching, Fang forced his gaze off the floor and to meet with the man's hard, emotionless eyes.

"I'm going out today to meet with some Buddies. You're allowed to go out to town, but you gotta be back by curfew, understand?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"You know what'll happen if you don't, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Nodding his head in approval, the man grabbed his freshly made cup of coffee and his jacket. Shoving on his boots, the man opened the door only to stop at the threshold.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't make any plans tomorrow, I'll be bringing work back." With that, he was gone, leaving Fang with the feeling of dread.

Lord, he hated work.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so proud of myself! I actually updated! I am sorry about any spelling mistakes, I try my best. And thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited and followed, you all make me so happy! Now continue on and enjoy!

* * *

_"You see that man with the briefcase over there?"_

_The eight year old boy turned to look at the man that was being pointed out._

_"I want you to kill him,"_

Fang plodded down the street, his hands shoved in his hoody pocket with the hood drawn over his head. No one paid any attention to him, which he was fine with. People made him uncomfortable.

Keeping his head down, he glanced up to watch the boy he was following. The other had sandy blond hair and was quiet muscular. He looked like the kind of guy who beat up many kids daily on sheer power alone. Probably not the best person in the world to stalk.

Fang crept closer to his quarry, hoping that he would be able to hear any conversations the other might get caught up in. He had left the apartment only a couple of hours ago. He had started by wandering around town, window shopping and such, and then he saw this boy and felt the overwhelming desire to know how a teenaged boy acts. How _he_ would have acted if he was normal.

So, here he was, stalking this random boy.

He snuck a little closer. His footsteps were silent as he walked over the pavement. The other boy had stopped and was now talking with some red haired girl. Grief bubbled up in Fang's chest, but he quickly tamed it. There was no way he was going to be able to have a normal life, he should just accept it.

Looking back over at the other, Fang was deciding if there was any possible way to get closer when the other suddenly spun around and glared directly at him.

"What do you want, freak?" The boy hissed, his turquoise eyes glowing in annoyance.

Fang kept his gaze on the sidewalk, bringing his hood down even more to hide his eyes. He saw a pair of sneakers in his line of vision and knew that the boy was standing right in front of him. For a couple of tense seconds, Fang thought the boy was just going to examine him then leave, but then he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Tensing, he tried to pull away from the other, only to be shoved backward. He stumbled and tried to catch himself, but another pair of hands pushed his back so he fell toward the blond.

Miraculously staying up on his own two feet, Fang braced himself for another shove. Instead a cackling laugh reached his ears and he turned to the red haired girl who was laughing at him.

"You really think you can be popular, emo?" the girl laughed.

Fang frowned in confusion. Emo? What was that? Was it an animal or something? He had never heard of it before.

He was brought out of his musings by another harsh shove, this one sending him to the ground. He groaned softly and rubbed his sore backside, glancing up at the grinning blond. Was this how all teenagers were like? Would he have been like him if Boogey never came? Fang didn't want to be anything like this guy. The boy grabbed the front of his hoody and dragged him to his feet, his hand already formed into a fist.

"Leave him alone!"

Fang's eyes widened in shock as a new voice interjected itself into the scene. The blond slowly let him go, but not before shoving him back a bit. This time, Fang was capable of staying on his feet. Despite his curiosity, he refused to turn to look at the new comer. Needing something to do with his hands, he started to play with the chains that were attached to his pockets.

"Just go away Dylan, no one wants you here." A second voice piped up.

The male voice was much closer to him than the other one had been. Fang flinched away, his eyes squeezing shut in fear. He was not used to being around people, let alone people who could potentially harm him. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and flinched away again, blushing slightly when he heard himself let out a squeak. He really needed to learn how to keep his involuntary noises to himself.

"Don't worry, their gone." A feminine voice said, coming from directly in front of him.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then again, it wasn't like he saw any girls his age lately. The girl had sun streaked blond hair and large brown eyes that reminded him of the chocolate frosting from that cake he had earlier. Her clothes weren't skin tight but they also showed off her curves nicely.

Then, he remembered that there was someone else. Glancing to the side, he saw a boy his age. The boy still had his hand on Fang's shoulder; his cloudy blue eyes looked at him with concern. The boy had styled strawberry blond hair and he wore nice clothes, better than Fang's anyway.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

Fang stared at her, trying to decide if the kindness in her voice was honest or not. Deciding that answering her wouldn't hurt, he nodded.

"Well, I'm Max and that's Iggy. The three idiots from earlier were Dylan, Sam and Lissa. Don't worry about them; they think they can control people through fear." Max explained.

Fang nodded, understand what it's like to be around someone like that. They stood there in awkward silence for quite some time before Fang realized that they were waiting for him to introduce himself. Shifting uncomfortably, he watched an ant walk along the sidewalk.

"Well, um, you can hand out with us….you know, if you want." The boy – Iggy was it? – said, scratching the back of his head.

Fang stared at him in shock. They wanted to hang out with him? Hang out as in do stuff with? Him of all people? He flicked his gaze over to Max to see that she was smiling at him in encouragement. It couldn't hurt…right? Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head.

"Great!" Max shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him. Caught off guard, Fang let her do what she wanted.

"Dude, your screwed now!" Iggy laughed from behind him.

"_But-but I don't want too." _

_The man ignored the young ones plea and forced the gun into the eight year olds small hand. The boy tried to jerk away, but the man grabbed his arm and wrapped his own meaty fingers over the boy's smaller ones, forcing the boy's tiny finger over the trigger._

"_That was an order," The man snarled as he aimed the gun straight at the business man's head and made the boy pull the trigger. _


End file.
